


Coming Out

by mykkila09



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: Dead Man Talking, Fluff, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's answer to Kate's question at the end of the episode throws her and McGee for a loop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

The last few days had been trying for Gibbs’ MCRT. Arriving at a crime scene only to find out that the victim was a fellow agent, even if he wasn’t on the same team, wasn’t a walk in the park. Finding Chris Pacci dead, his body almost disembowelled had been jarring emotionally and physically.

Right now, Gibbs’ team, Tony, Kate and McGee, were at their desks writing up the last of their reports. Things had been quiet for the last half hour as they worked. 

“I still can’t believe it,” McGee said as he looked up at his two co-workers. When he got their attention, he continued, “about Pacci. I still can’t believe he’s dead.”

“I know what you mean,” Tony nodded in agreement as his gaze dropped back to his report. “We hung out a few times. He was a good guy. He didn’t deserve this.”

“No one did,” Kate snorted as she leaned back in her chair, “but Chris…it feels different somehow.” Her gaze searched between her two companions, “you think it’s because we knew him?”

“Could be,” McGee nodded thoughtfully, “we saw him on a daily basis, talked to him, got to know him, so yeah, I think it is different because this time, we knew the victim.”

“Now I wish I had listened to him when he tried to talk to us a few weeks back,” Kat sighed as she slumped forward, her elbows resting on her desk and her head in her hands.

“He tried to tell all of us,” McGee pointed out, “including Gibbs, but we were all too busy.” McGee paused, “can you believe it though, Commander Voss, was a woman.”

“Not yet,” Kate said, “remember, the final operation hadn’t been completed as yet, so by all intents and purposes, he was still a man.” At that, she looked over at Tony and stood up, a smirk already gracing her face. She walked over to his desk and stood in front of it, folding her arms across her chest, “So Tony.”

McGee chuckled as he too stood up and went to stand next to Kate, “this is going to be good.”

Tony stood up and headed to Gibbs’ desk where he dropped his report on his boss’ desk. He walked back over and leaned against his desk and looked right at Kate, “Alright Kate. I knew this was coming. I’m actually surprised you lasted this long. Go on…I can take it.”

“How was it tonguing a guy?” Kate asked, her dark eyes flashing with glee and her smirk filled with deviousness.

“I’d think you’d know how Kate,” Tony chuckled, “or are you playing for the next team? Which, I got to tell you, it’d be really hot to see you have tongue action with another chick.”

“Come on Tony,” McGee jumped in, a grin splitting his face, “why are you avoiding Kate’s question?”

“Maybe he’s not as secured in his masculinity,” Kate taunted, “What’s the matter Tony? Womanizer DiNozzo can’t handle the fact that he had a guy’s tongue in his mouth? Just tell us; how did it feel to kiss a guy?”

Kate and McGee were expecting Tony to either flinch or be horrified, or start protesting about how he wasn’t gay or that he didn’t feel anything.

Tony bit his lip and cocked his head to the side before he grinned, “I had a better one the night before.” Without saying anything else, he grabbed his jacket and bag and made his way towards the elevator. 

Kate and McGee stood staring after him in shock. They couldn’t believe what they had just heard.

McGee looked at Kate, “Did Tony just—

“Yeah,” Kate nodded, “do you think-I mean, he was joking. He had to be.”

The two exchanged looks unable to say anything. 

~…~

The next day, Kate and McGee sat at their desks as they waited for their teammate to show up. They were still convinced that Tony had been joking the day before. 

The elevator dinged and out walked Tony with a huge smile on his face. 

“Good morning Kate, Probie,” Tony grinned as he threw his back-pack on the ground next to his chair before he sat down. 

Unable to handle it anymore, Kate stood up and stalked over to Tony’s desk, placing her hands palm down on his desk and leaned over. “Ok Tony; you’ve had your fun. We know you were joking last night. There’s no way you’ve kissed a man before.”

“And how would you know that?” Tony teased, “You following me around Kate?”

“So you really kissed a man before?” McGee asked, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

“Oh I’ve done more than that,” Tony said easily, a grin on his face as he looked at his two partners. He was enjoying this immensely. 

“What?” Kate stepped back in shock while McGee dropped back down into his seat. Tony couldn’t help but to laugh at them. 

“Oh you should see your faces,” Tony laughed.

“So you were joking?” McGee asked, a hopeful note in his voice, almost as if he was pleading with Tony to say yes.

Tony opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Gibbs came around the corner, “Gear up. We’ve got a body.”

All three jumped and quickly grabbed their bags before following their boss.

~…~

Throughout the course of the day, Kate and McGee spent as much time staring at Tony as they did trying to solve the case. As much as they tried, they just couldn’t get his words from their minds. 

“He had to be joking,” McGee muttered as he sat at his desk searching for any and all information about their victim. 

“You ok McGee?” Kate asked as she walked over to him. “What did you find out?”

“Huh?” McGee looked up at her, a slightly confused look on his face. 

“About our victim!” Kate snapped out, “what did you find out?”

“I’d like the answer to that as well,” Gibbs said as he walked over to them. Behind him, was Tony, still wearing that shit eating grin on his face.

“I searched through Mills cell phone records and emails and nothing out of the ordinary popped out,” McGee said as he stood up and walked over to the big screen showcasing everything he had been working. “I ran a background check on him and I did find something interesting in his financials. Just two days before he died, a substantial amount of cash was deposited into his bank   
account.”

Gibbs nodded and looked at his three agents. “Find out—

“Where the money came from,” McGee finished, “on it boss.” He headed back towards his desk.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs turned to his SFA

“Go to Mills house and talk to his wife, find out if she knows anything about how her husband got the money,” Tony said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator.

“Kate,” Gibbs turned to his last agent.

“I’ll go down to Abby and see if she got the results on Mills’ blood work and the trace from his body,” Kate said and she left.

Gibbs stood in the bullpen with a barely noticeable smile on his face. He was damn proud of his team, especially at moments like this when they anticipated what he wanted.

~…~

“Abby,” Kate called out as she stepped into the Goth’s lab. “Were you able to identify the substance we found on the vic?”

“Not yet,” Abby said as she moved from one table to the other, “but, I do have the results of his blood work.”

“You do?” Kate’s dark eyes drifted from Abby to the computer. “Abby, that’s great.”

“Of course it is,” Abby grinned as she looked over at her friend, “I’m amazing Kate, get to know me.” Her fingers moved across the keyboard with a speed that still manages to surprise Kate even   
now, “anyways, the freaky thing about our guy’s blood work is not only the amount of drugs in his system, but the different drugs.”

“What do you mean?” Kate asked, brows draw together in a puzzled frown.

“He didn’t have just one drug in his blood Kate,” Abby turned to look at her, “according to my results, he had about six different drugs in his body.”

“Six?” Kate was shocked.

“I know,” Abby nodded, “he had digoxin, nitroglycerin, codeine, a huge amount of caffeine, huge amount of alcohol, LSDs and sodium pentothal. Now, digoxin, which is a cardiotonic, is a drug   
that strengthens the heartbeat; meaning, it causes your heart to beat faster than normal which in turn increases your blood circulation. The nitroglycerin, it dilates or enlarges your blood vessels;   
it’s what doctors use to help lower blood pressure. 

“The codeine is a pain reliever; the kind that doesn’t numb you, like aspirin or something. Sodium pentothal is a type of anaesthesia; it basically numbs your body. The caffeine and the alcohol are   
messed up because their jobs are complete opposites. The caffeine is a stimulant; it pumps you up, you know? it gets your blood flowing, while alcohol—

“Slows everything down,” Kate injected with a sigh.

“Exactly!” Abby nodded with a grin, her hands moving all over the place, “which is why this is so freaky. And when you add in the LSDs, which cause hallucination, you have one potent cocktail.”

“So,” Kate bit her lip, “he was given all these drugs at the same time?”

“No,” Abby shook her head, “his body would’ve given out the moment that happened. From what I can tell, he was given the drugs one after the other with some time lapse between each dosage.   
Almost as if whoever was giving them to him, wanted to test his reactions to each drug, until finally, he either got too much, two of these drugs were mixed together or his body just had enough trying to switch between all the effects and just gave out on him.”

“And here I thought he died from having his throat cut,” Kate muttered.

“Well I can tell you he didn’t,” Abby said, “and if you talk to Ducky, he’ll tell you the same thing.”

“I think I’ll do that,” Kate said and she looked at the black-haired girl next to her, “thanks Abbs.”

“No problem,” Abby grinned.

Kate smiled and left the lab and took the elevator to see Ducky. 

~…~

“What do we got people?” Gibbs asked as he came down the stairs from MTAC.

“Talked to the wife boss,” Tony jumped up from his seat and walked to the centre of the room, “she didn’t know about the money and have no idea where it could’ve come from. Personally, I think   
she did know and is lying.”

“You always think the wife’s lying DiNozzo,” Gibbs remarked, “McGee?”

“I was able to trace the money to a name, but that turned out to be a dummy name and when I back-tracked it,” McGee said, “It came from, no surprise here, a Swiss bank account.”

“Kate?” Gibbs looked at the woman in questioned.

“I talked to Abby,” Kate explained what the forensic Goth had told her. “And when I talked to Ducky, he confirmed what Abby had said. The neck wound happened post-mortem, which means—

“Our vic was already dead when his throat was slit,” Gibbs finished.

“Exactly,” Kate nodded. “Abby still has to get the results on the substance we found in the wound and over his body. Hopefully, that’ll give us a lead as to where our guy has been.”

“Go home,” Gibbs ordered, “there’s not much else to do. I want you back here at 0645 hours. I want this sonofabitch caught and dealt with.” With that, he headed back up the stairs to MTAC.

All three exchanged looks before doing what their boss said. As they were gathering there stuff, Kate looked over at Tony.

“So Tony,” she said, “you still haven’t answered our question.”

“And what question would that be?” Tony replied as he threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“You’ve never actually kissed a guy,” McGee said as he walked over to his friend, “you were just messing with us.”

“And if I wasn’t?” Tony questioned, leaning back against his desk.

“But you weren’t,” Kate said as she stopped in front of him. She smirked, “Come on McGee; Tony here just didn’t want to deal with the teasing that what he thought was a hot chick, was actually a   
guy, so he’s been dodging the question.”

“I think Kate’s right,” McGee nodded, “I think you’re freaked out that you had a guy’s tongue down your throat and this is your way of not dealing with it.” he grinned, “it’s ok Tony. We’re still   
going to like you, even if you did kiss a guy. You don’t have to go through all this just to try and prove it didn’t bother you when we know it did.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Gibbs once again stepped in as he came down the stairs from MTAC. “The only person it bothered McGee, is his lover, who really hates it when people touches what’s his.” He grabbed his stuff from his desk and looked up at Tony and his two frozen agents.

“It’s not my fault,” Tony grinned, “He’s the one that kissed me.”

Gibbs walked over to his Senior Field Agent, “The next time you decide to let someone else stick their tongue down your throat, remember,” He reached up a hand to head-slap him, but instead, allowed his hand to rest on Tony’s neck, bringing the younger man’s head down and there, in front of full view of Kate and McGee, he kissed him, just for a few seconds and then, pulled back,   
“you’re mine, and I don’t share.” 

Point made, Gibbs turned, walked away towards the elevators. 

Tony looked over at Kate and McGee and couldn’t help but to grin at how they looked with their eyes widened in shock and their mouths open, doing a perfect impression of a fish. With a laugh, he followed his boss and lover. 

When he got to the elevator, Gibbs turned to him, “What are you in the mood for?”

Tony smiled, “I was thinking we’d do a homemade meal tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Gibbs said as the elevators opened and he stepped in, Tony following. “What are you cooking?”

“Fettuccine alfredo,” Tony replied, knowing how much the man loved his food.

Gibbs pressed the button for the lobby. “Sounds good.” 

The doors closed, but not before the two men saw their teammates standing in the same position.

~…~

Back in the bullpen, Kate finally overcame her shock, slowly, even though her gaze never wavered from the elevator.

“Kate?” McGee’s voice sounded and she turned towards him. She could see that he was a little pale and his eyes were still a bit wide.

“Yeah?” Kate prodded him.

“Did Tony and Gibbs just come out?” McGee asked, still unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

“Yeah,” Kate nodded.

“Together?” McGee’s gaze shifted from the elevators to her.

“Yeah,” Kate nodded again. “Tony…and Gibbs…”

The two slowly made their way to the elevator and were quiet as they rode it to the lobby. When they got outside, they saw Tony and Gibbs standing next to Gibbs’ car and watched as the two men   
shared another kiss before disappearing in their own vehicles, Gibbs leaving first with Tony following.

Kate and McGee watched them leave, before getting into their own vehicles. And as they left the parking lot, they both silently berated themselves for not figuring out that their boss and his senior field agent were together, and hoping they’d get the image of the two men kissing, out of their minds.

~…~

Across town, at Gibbs’ place, Tony was just starting on dinner when his phone rang. The ID showed that it was Abby and he smiled when he answered, “What’s up my favourite Goth girl?”

_“I can’t believe you guys did that!” Abby near squealed._

“Let me guess,” Tony laughed, “you hacked into the security footage to the bull pen?”

_“Duh!” Abby said and then, she broke down into laughter, “Timmy and Kate’s faces were hysterical!”_

“Tell me you made a copy,” Tony pleaded as he leaned against the counter.

_“I did,” Abby giggled, “this’ll keep me laughing for days to come.” She sobered up a bit, “so how do you feel?”_

“Honestly?” Tony smiled, “really good. You knew, Ducky knew and now they know. I’m glad it’s out there. Not that keeping it a secret hasn’t been fun, but, it feels good now that everyone in our little family knows.”

_“Yeah,” Abby nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see her. “I’m happy for you guys and I know that after Kate and Timmy’s shock is over, they’ll be happy too.”_

“I know,” Tony grinned as he turned back to the stove, his back to the doorway, “but if they aren’t, it won’t break us. You and Ducky are Jethro’s oldest friends and you guys are cool with it and frankly, that’s all I care about.”

_“Aww,” Abby grinned, absolutely delighted at the joy and love she heard in her best friend’s voice. “Well, I’ll let you go. Go cook dinner for your man. I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Bye Abby,” Tony laughed and then he hung up. He really was happy the Goth scientist was in his life and that she was so supportive of his and Gibbs’ relationship. He meant what he said, if they   
didn’t get Kate and McGee’s support, while it would hurt, it wouldn’t break them.

Arms slid around his waist and Tony leaned back into Gibbs’ chest. “You ok?”

“I’m good,” Tony smiled, “it was just Abby.”

“I know,” Gibbs smiled. “Regret telling them?”

“No,” Tony turned slightly in his lover’s arms to look into the blue eyes that had always captivated him, “I love you and if I didn’t know how much of a private person you were, I’d shout it out for   
everyone to hear. They deserved to know.”

Gibbs’ heart, the one he thought would be forever closed off after losing Shannon and Kelly, filled with love for the young man in his arms. “I love you too, and you’re right. They did, although, I will forever remember the looks on their faces when we came out to them.”

Tony’s laughter echoed throughout the kitchen, “So will I Jethro, so will I.”

They would have their moments when they couldn’t stand to be around the other, and they will fight and they will make up and their life will be messy and complicated, but neither one cared. So what if their coming out was a little unconventional; it was who they are. They had happiness, true happiness, with each other, and nothing would change that.


End file.
